


Catharsis

by WindyQ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A little, Bedtime I’m tired and hafta work, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gonkillu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Id never torture anyone with my mess, Ki wears a belt dont @ me, M/M, V short dumb fluff, give ki the love he deserves 2020/2021, if I don’t get anything else out till after x mas happy holidays, not beta read I’m not evil, v v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ
Summary: Gon had noticed the belt Killua wore a couple of times... it was hard to catch a glimpse of it with his overshirt, but... It seemed after a while Killua had stopped caring more and more about himself and it upset Gon... Killua wouldn’t even show himself the smallest of kindnesses by getting himself a new outfit, choosing solely to spend his money on Alluka or him, or Aunt Mito. Maybe Gon never said anything, but he used to notice every little outfit Killua got. He never really did that anymore...
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cuz no point in waiting in life for someone to gift you a present on your super niche gift yourself the present instead! Not exactly the same, but I mean, treat yourself! 👏👏👏👏👏👏 GONKILLUUUUUUUUUU! Ki crying and Gon comforting him! 👏👏👏👏 I was tempted to actually gift this to myself, please laugh I wanted to see what it’s like don’t judge, but I didn’t lol.

“What the hell is this, Gon?”

Killua holds up a chunk of navy-blue fabric staring at it with disdain, glancing over at Gon who is innocently swinging his legs back and forth, knees knocking together.

“Oh! Well, Killua’s been wearing those shorts for a long time! Even when we parted at the World Tree!”

Well, maybe not that long they were only fifteen, but...

Killua growls, sending Gon’s head snapping back to look at him, eyebrows furrowed.

“This coming from you. who. wears. the. same. outfit. everyday.”

Killua tosses the cloth to the side, crossing his arms and legs at the same time, muttering how unbelievably stupid Gon was under his breath. Gon doesn’t really take offense. He finds it cute. Although if he said that outloud Killua might consider decapitating him with the nearest sharp object.

Gon hums, looking up thoughtfully.

“Well, I just wanted to get Killua something new!”

And something that would fit him more... Gon had noticed the belt Killua wore a couple of times... it was hard to catch a glimpse of it with his overshirt, but... It seemed after a while Killua had stopped caring more and more about himself and it upset Gon... Killua wouldn’t even show himself the smallest of kindnesses by getting himself a new outfit, choosing solely to spend his money on Alluka or him, or Aunt Mito. Maybe Gon never said anything, but he used to notice every little outfit Killua got. He never really did that anymore...

Instead of getting him a whole new outfit, Gon had come up with the genius idea to just start with a pair of bottoms! So it wasn’t too obvious.

“S-stupid! You don’t have to get me anything! I don’t need it!”

Gon pouts at that response, glancing over at the boy, who was fiddling around with the corners of his shorts, and looking down, shame dancing around in those ocean blue hues. Gon doesn’t like it. Such a pretty face looking upset, ashamed at himself. Gon doesn’t like it. Killua treating himself as lesser.

Gon’s face sets in hard clear determination, his lips in a flat line, brows pinched together and eyes narrowed. He jumps off the bed and stomps over to his desk, rummaging through a drawer until he finds something.

He comes back over, Killua glancing over startled as the other climbs on the bed and gets way too close into Killua’s personal space and-

**_Rip._ **

A sound that echoes through the room, like a pin dropping, Killua looking down. Down at his shorts; his shorts that now have a huge cut in the side, a pair of scissors being held by Gon, the blade still cutting at the fabric.

“Whoops.”

Gon speaks like he’s not even remotely sorry, and Killua shoves him back, ignoring the risk of getting cut.

Whoops?

_Whoops...?_

“Gon, you stupid, selfish, brat!”

Killua jumps off the bed, grabbing the hem of his shorts, staring at the cut in agape horror, the air cold on his newly exposed thigh.

Gon looks up hearing the hysteria in Killua’s voice, the younger going from gently rubbing his fingers against the torn thread to bringing his hands up to rub at his arms instead, tugging them closer to his body, looking like he was closing in.

Killua drops his head a small sniffle escaping into the air, and Gon’s heart breaks, and he panics. A lot.

“Wah! I-it’s okay, Killua!”

He jumps off the bed, messing up the sheets, the blade of the scissors tearing into them, but that doesn’t matter. Only Killua matters right now. He didn’t think Killua; strong, beautiful, amazing, Killua would be this affected by a pair of shorts. Maybe it wasn’t that at all. Gon was perceptive. Sometimes the smallest things are what break the camel’s back.

He rushes over, hands out, pure worry and panic in his steps as he prances around in place, Killua turning on his heel, so Gon won’t have to see him.

“Go away, stupid, I don’t want to talk to you.”

His voice is cold, but Gon picks up the shakiness in it, the way Killua is shrinking back.

Gon reaches out, grasping Killua’s thin arm gently, slowly turning the other boy around, tugging him into a bear hug. Killua buries his nose into Gon’s shoulder, his jacket a familiar warmth and comfort in itself.

Gon slowly backs up until they reach the bed, sitting down and pulling Killua down into his lap, holding him as close as he physically can, his heart shattering everytime Killua’s small frame shakes.

“It’s okay, I’ll get Killua a new pair!”

It’s not about that. He knows it’s not. Killua was so closed off, refusing to every show signs of weakness he isn’t sure what’s really wrong, but Gon refuses to sit by and let Killua suffer alone.

He shushes the other boy gently, fingers entangling in his soft silver locks and running through them, as kindly as Mito had always been for him.

“It’s okay. Killua’s safe now. I won’t let anything happen to Killua.”

Killua shifts, looking up and rubbing his sleeve under his nose, laughing. It’s congested and half-hearted, but it’s something.

“You’re so stupid, what are you going to do?”

“I’ll beat anyone’s butt! Aunt Mito will too!”

It‘a silly really for Killua to feel relived and safe at hearing those words, stupid even. That somehow Gon without his Nen and Mito an ordinary human would be able to fend off people like his family, but for some reason it sounds so believable coming from Gon’s lips. When Gon wipes the pad of his thumb under Killua’s eyes and the touch lingers, burning like the sun and Gon gives him a goofy grin that could move mountains, Killua somehow believes it.

“S-stupid! Shut up! You can’t say things like that it’s embarrassing...”

“Eh? But it’s true! I’ll do anything to protect Killua!”

It isn’t long before the pair of scissors on the bed remain long forgotten about.

**Author's Note:**

> That said despite writing it for me this is for my Gonkillu buddies the few of us, here you go I know it’s not much, my work isn’t very descriptive or long or good, but please accept my humble gift may we be blessed with more Gonkillu 2021. Rest assured I will be making more Gonkillu it’s nonexistent in the world and I am filled with ideas and need for Ki to get love. Unless I croak. Carry on my torch then my friends. I feel very alone at times, excluded for liking it and writing it like many won’t give me nary a glance or look at me in disgust, but then there are you guys my wattpad buddies who cheer me up and are some of the sweetest dangest supportive people, the few people on ao3 who comment on a lot of my works who are also the sweetest supportive, and one on fanfic also so sweet and supportive thank you I am blessed I’ve been feeling v unwanted in the world, but I just love Gonkillu and Ki getting love so much I won’t give up, and then there’s you! Some people have dropped off, this is for you who’s been here from the start and is still here thank you😭🤧😭🤧 even if I don’t belong, I thank you.
> 
> Sappy stuff over! I need Ki getting loved so bad 😭😭😭😭😭😭🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧😭😭😭😭 ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I’m so tired but I neeed Ki getting loved. Ah when’s the last time I wrote smth this short I don’t even usually write a lot but let me have this this also an ooc mess let me have it
> 
> If you want to see me complain lol or! Just want loving Ki hours all the time cuz Ki deserves better! You can find me on my tumblr! http://windyqs.tumblr.com/ twitter! https://twitter.com/windsqs or on my discord! I also rp Ki there and I could always use more rp buddies or friends I am a lonely bean WindyQ#6831


End file.
